New friend 2,0
by spiderjustice
Summary: Mirror story to 'New friend'.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1  
** **Enough with the 'replacement'**_

* * *

Young Justice team was celebrating after their victory over Joker and Harley Quinn. Red Arrow joined the team and helped them. Everyone was happy about a new team member, everyone except Artemis. Red Arrow and Kid flash were annoying her the whole mission. And the best thing was that they did that without anyone notice it.  
Megan and Zatanna saw that young archer wasn't herself on the mission and after. They were trying to talk with her but all they heard was: I'm fine, just tired.

Artemis was in her room while the whole team was in the living room. She was lying in her bed thinking about what older Archer and the speedster said to her during the mission. Words _'replacement'_ and _'criminal'_ were like an echo in her head. She tried to talk this out with Green Arrow but he was making excuses or he was just avoiding the subject. She could talk with her mom but she didn't want to upset her.

" _ **(sigh)**_ I need to clear my head before I kill some redhead tonight." Artemis said and was making her way to zeta tubes.

When Artemis was near the mission room she saw Green Arrow talking with Roy. She hides close enough to hear them.

"Ollie listen, I know that you think she's different than her father and sister but trust me, she's just like them. You need to get rid of her before it's too late." Red Arrow said.

"Too late? Too late for what?"

"I have a feeling that Artemis and her sister are planning how to destroy the team. When we were fighting with Joker and that crazy woman I saw Cheshire watching us."

Green Arrow looked down.

 **"He won't do that, we are partners."** Artemis thought, waiting for Green Arrow to respond to Red Arrow's words.

"You're right...We need to get her off the team before it's too late." Ollie said looking at Roy who had a small smile.

"You've made a good decision Ollie."

Green Arrow nodded and walked away.

 _"Red Arrow B21."_

Artemis was sitting on the floor with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe that her own mentor, the guy who took her in, trained her, agree to kick her out just like that. The young Archer stood up and teleported to New York City. She needed to beat something but as far away from Star City and Gotham as she could.

 _ **After one hour**_

Artemis was sitting on the edge of the building with her bow next to her. She stopped a few crimes. Thugs who got in her way were very stupid but she was glad that she could beat a living shit out of them. She was calmer now but the pain was still there and it was growing, minute by minute.

"Um, hello?"

Artemis turned around to see a blonde man with glasses. He had a black costume with a purple arrow pointing down on his chest. Artemis could see he had arrows and bow.  
She saw that guy on the news.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Artemis asked coldly.

The blonde man smiled at her.

"Relax kid, I'm Hawkeye you know... the Avenger."

 _ **"AVENGER?! THEY SAVED NEW YORK COUPLE MONTHS AGO."**_ Artemis thought.

"What do you want from me?"

"I saw you stopping crimes, you're a pretty good fighter and archer. I was thinking if you would want me to help you get better, you know like a mentor." Hawkeye said walking up to Artemis.

She stood up.

"Look kid, I know that it is hard to learn those things when you're all alone. I just want to help you cause I can see that you have ambition."

Artemis looked at him with hope. It could be a fresh start or the history could repeat.

"I really appreciate that you want to help me but...I'm from a criminal family and I've got my lesson."

"What lesson?"

"It doesn't matter how hard you're trying to help people and just be a hero when you're from a family like mine." Artemis said looking down.

"That's not true. Everyone can be a hero, it doesn't matter who your family is. It's matter who you are. And for the record one time, I tried to steal from Iron Man so...nobody's perfect." Hawkeye said.

"You really think like that?"

Hawkeye nodded.

"So what do you say, kid? Partners?" Hawkeye said pulling out a hand to her.

Artemis looked at his hand. This could be the best thing that could ever happen in her life.

"Partners." She said shaking his hand.

"Great, and what is your name?"

"Artemis."

"Goddess of archery. I'm Clint."

"Please don't call me ' _goddess of archery'_ I hate that."

Hawkeye laughed.

"Wait a moment, how old are you Artemis."

"I'm sixteen. What about my age?"

"Nick Fury, you know the big bad one eye guy from SHIELD has a team of teen superheroes. Maybe you could go there as a team's Archer. You could learn even more about fighting and team work.

Artemis was thinking about this for a second. She wouldn't be someones _'replacement'._

"Why not."

"Great. I'll call Fury and tell him about new Archer on his team will be on tomorrows training."

 _ **meanwhile in SHIELDS Tricarrier**_

The team just finished their training with Black Widow. They were exhausted. She was torturing them for like three hours non-stop.

"Oh my God. I think I'm gonna die. Somebody help me!" Nova yelled, flying above his friends.

They looked like zombies.

"I really, **REALLY** can't believe that I'm saying this but...Sam is right. I can't feel my legs!" White Tiger said.

"Our strength flew away from us like a wind." Iron Fist said.

"Oh man. I think my arms are going to fall on the ground." Power Man said.

"You guys have a luck that you're living HERE. I need to go to my home in Queens." Spiderman said.

They were walking towards the exit.

"Team report to mission room."

"NNNNOOOO!" Everyone screamed and fell on the floor.

 _ **Mission room**_

"What do you want Fury?" Spiderman asked.

The rest of the team entered after their leader...well...crawled after their leader.

"You will have a new teammate. She will come to train with you tomorrow."

White Tiger (who was lying on the ground like the others) used all of her strength that was left and put her hands in the air.

"Finally another girl! I wouldn't stand another idiot here."

"HEY!" Boys yelled at their female friend.

Nick Fury smiled.

"Who is she?" Nova asked after he stopped glaring with hate at White Tiger.

"All I know is that she is Hawkeye new sidekick."

Spiderman face palmed.

"NO! Not that guy again. She's probably just annoying as him." Spiderman said.

Iron Fist stood up and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, my friend."

Fury was looking at them Danny and Peter barely standing and Ava, Luke and Sam still lying on the floor.

"Ok, go get some rest. See you tomorrow on the training with-"

"NOT BLACK WIDOW!"

"-Me."

The team was looking at him for a minute and crawled out of the room.

"Teenagers."


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2  
**_ ** _Black Arrow_**

* * *

Artemis and Hawkeye were making their way to Fury's office. The young Archer was little nervous, what if they don't want her here. Hawkeye could see that Artemis wasn't comfortable with the situation. He understood her, yesterday she was kicked out by her own mentor for nothing. He promised her that after a training session with her new team they will go to Star City.

"Hey Artemis, don't be nervous. Fury might look like not so nice guy but believe me, he's cool. And I'm sure that team will be very happy to meet you." Hawkeye said.

Artemis had flashbacks with her first mission with her ex-team. She had a feeling that all of them wanted her as far away from them as possible. She was hoping that this new team will be more polite.

"Will you be there or you just give me to Fury and come back home?"

"I'll be watching you with Fury. After that, we'll go eat something my treat." Hawkeye said smiling at her.

Artemis smiled back. She was happy that Clint wants to know her better. Ollie wasn't like that, he could stay quiet for the whole patrol. Artemis was starting to think that Green Arrow didn't want her in the first place. Maybe Batman forced him to take her in. This could explain a lot.

"We're here. Oh and Fury and I got a surprise for you." Hawkeye said opening the door for Artemis to come in first.

"What surprise?" Artemis asked walking to the office.

"You'll see."

When they came in Fury didn't waste time and greeted the blonde Archer.

"Welcome to SHIELD Artemis. The team and I are very happy that you decided to join us." Nick Fury said shaking her hand.

"I'm very happy to be here, sir."

Nick nodded and turned to Hawkeye.

"You told her about her new equipment."

"New equipment?"

Fury went to his desk and took a case which was next to his awesome computer. He handed a case to Artemis.

"Don't worry it's not a bomb." Hawkeye joked.

Artemis opened a case and saw her new costume.

"You can go to change in that room, there's a mirror so you can see how you look." Fury said pointing to the door.

Artemis went to the next room leaving super spy and avenger alone.

"Where's bow and quiver?"

"Here." Fury said showing Clint black bow and quiver with gray arrows.

"SHIELD style." Hawkeye said smiling.

"Is that for me too?!" Artemis asked excitedly.

Artemis' new costume was very similar to Hawkeye's but arrow on her chest was gray and she had domino mask instead of glasses. She also changed her hair from ponytail to Dutch braid.

"Looking good kid and yeah that's for you." Hawkeye said giving his partner her new bow and quiver full of arrows.

"Wow, I-I don't know what to say."

Hawkeye put his hand on her shoulder.

"After all you went through, you really earned it. Plus you look better in that costume kid, more badass."

Artemis smiled and hugged him. First Clint was little shocked but after few seconds, he hugged her back.

"Thanks, Clint."

"You're welcome, kid." Clint said breaking the hug.

"Artemis I heard you live in Gotham City." Fury said walking closer to two Archers.

"Yes, sir."

"If you want you could live here, on the tri carrier and you could go to Midtown High where our agent is the principal and team is also there."

"I'm sorry sir but my mom-"

"Don't worry, I already spoke with Paula. She said that you can live here."

 **"How did he?! Of course, super spy."** Artemis thought.

"So what do you say, Artemis or should I say _**Black Arrow**_." Hawkeye said smirking at her.

 **"If mom said yes..."**

"In that case, I'm in."

 _ **Meanwhile in the training room**_

The team was waiting for Fury, Hawkeye and his new sidekick. The team was very concern about their new teammate.

"Where are they? We are waiting here like...forty minutes." Nova said playing a game on his phone.

"Patience is the key, Sam." Iron Fist said.

"Yeah but I'm very concern how she looks. Maybe we finally get some hot girl here." Nova said looking with a smirk at White Tiger.

"YOU LITTLE!" Tiger screamed and attacked Nova with her claws.

Spiderman, Power Man and Iron Fist were watching their friends fighting with laughter.

"SAM!YOU'RE DEAD MAN WALKING!" Power Man yelled still laughing.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone look at the owner of the voice. They immediately stood in line.

"I can see that all of you really want me **AND** Black Widow to train you today." Fury said with a sinister smile on his face.

His smile grew even bigger when he saw five teenagers ready to jump off tri carrier without parachutes.

"Hawkeye!" Fury yelled.

Hawkeye came to the room with his new partner next to him.

"Team this is Black Arrow, Black Arrow that's Iron Fist."

"Namaste."

"Power Man."

"What's up?"

"White Tiger."

"Hey."

"Nova."

"Hello, beautiful."

 **"Gee, I just found Wally's brother."**

"And Spiderman."

"Welcome to our crazy family."

Black Arrow smiled to them. It definitely was a fresh start.

"Training will start in one hour. You better be ready, all of you."

"Yes, sir!"

Hawkeye gave Artemis thumbs up and left with Nick Fury. Artemis turned back to team's direction and saw that they were right next to her.

"How long are you in superhero business, Black Arrow?" Iron Fist asked smiling.

"Like one year but I started training when I was seven so..."

"Wow, that's very long. Have you been in the team like our or something similar?" Power Man asked.

Artemis could feel a little pain in her chest.

"Yeah I was but that is a very long history..."

"Hey, we've got one hour but if you don't want to tell us it's fine." White Tiger said.

Black Arrow looked at all of them.

 **"I won't do the same mistake again. I tell them everything..."**

 _ **After fifty minutes**_

All teenagers were sitting on the floor with their masks off.

"..And then I met Hawkeye, he told me that he wants me to be his sidekick and about you guys so, here I am." Artemis said taking a deep breath.

"You know what, I think all of us are really pissed on you..." White Tiger said standing up.

Artemis looked at the floor.

 **"I knew it was a bad idea! So much for the _fresh start_." **Artemis thought.

She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"..cause you didn't come to us sooner."

Artemis looked at every one of them. They all smiling at her. She returned a smile and put her mask back on.

"Thanks, guys. I mean that."

They all stood up when they saw Nick Fury's hologram.

"I hope you all know each other better than one hour ago, cause the hell is getting started." Fury's hologram said and disappeared.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Spiderman said.

In that moment six robots changed to six Juggernauts.

 **"What an idiot!"** Artemis thought, sending a death glare to Spiderman.

"Congrats, webhead." She said angrily.

Spiderman returned a death glare.

 **"I think we won't be besties."** Spiderman thought.

The team attacks the robots but everyone picks different Juggernaut. Black Arrow shouts at Juggernaut's head but on the way, her arrow hit Spiderman's web making him hit the floor. Very badly.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I DIDN'T AIM AT YOU. YOU WERE IN MY ARROW'S WAY YOU IDIOT!"

"THEN AIM IT BETTER!"

"THEN DON'T SWING NEAR MY TARGET!"

 **"And here I thought that Hawkeye was the worst."**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3  
**_ _ **A real mentor**_

* * *

After training session with the team Artemis spend some more time with them meanwhile was talking with Nick Fury about Green Arrow. SHIELD and Justice League were like cats and dogs. While SHIELD is doing everything to do the lowest damage JL members just destroying the whole place, every time. Fury once spoke with the big bad bat about Shield and Justice League team work but...it didn't work out. Batman and Superman don't like Fury's methods and vice versa.

"Clint if you want to talk with this guy, please don't start a fight. News about avenger who kicked the ass of Justice Leauge member." Fury said.

"Don't worry, we're not only meeting this snot but Black Arrow's ex-team as well. Plus we need to take her things here." Hawkeye said.

"You know that my team wouldn't mind going with you there."

"It's fine, Artemis and I got it covered."

Hawkeye came to the room where the team was. When he opened the door he saw Black Arrow and Spiderman arguing and rest of the team trying to calm them down.

"Hey! What is going on here!"

All teenagers turned to see Hawkeye walking to them.

"Let's say that webs got a problem cause he can't swing on his own web." Nova said pointing at Spiderman.

"WHAT?! I can swing on my own web!" Spiderman shouted at Nova.

"No offense man but, Black Arrow didn't do nothing wrong and Nova is right. You didn't have to swing right in that place." Power Man said putting his hand on Spiderman's shoulder to calm him down.

"See!" Black Arrow yelled.

"Ok guys stop it. Spiderman is sorry about that he was swinging there and Black arrow is sorry about that her arrow hit Spiderman's web." White Tiger said.

Both Spiderman and Black Arrow crossed their's hands on their's chests avoiding an eye contact with each other.

"Fine!" They both yelled at the same time.

Hawkeye just sighed.

"Come on Black Arrow. We have a meeting in an hour."

Artemis stood up glancing at Spiderman who was now looking at her.

"Call us if you need help." Power Man said giving her a little smile.

Artemis nodded and walked away with Hawkeye.

"I like her already." Nova said smirking.

"Yeah, she's cool." Power Man said.

"She's got a sharp tongue and she knows what she is doing on the field. I like her too." Tiger said.

"I'm surprised that her last team was-" Iron Fist spoke but Nova interrupted him

"Like Mr. _I'm gonna blame hot girl about my own mistake_ , here."

"Fuck off Sam!" Spiderman yelled.

"Dude, chill."

"Yeah Peter, she didn't aim at you. You should go and tell her that you're sorry." Tiger said standing up.

"Gee FINE! I'll stay here with you guys and wait till she comes back."

 ** _With Black Arrow and Hawkeye_**

Two Archers were in front of the entrance to Mount Justice. Artemis wants to see a look on Red Arrow face when he sees her. Especially on his face.

"You're ready, kid?" Hawkeye asked.

"I am." Black Arrow said and opened the door.

 _"Artemis B07."_

When Artemis and Hawkeye came in, everyone's head turned. The team was there with Green Arrow and Red Arrow. All of them had a shock on their faces.

"What the hell is that suppose to be?" Red arrow asked.

"Watch your mouth." Hawkeye said.

Roy was going to continue arguing but Green Arrow stopped him.

"We're not here to talk with you. We're here to talk with Artemis." Green Arrow said.

Black Arrow laughed.

"Now you want to talk with the _'replacement'"_

"Artemis..."

"I heard you and Red Arrow talking. You wanted to kick me out. Just because he thinks that I'm the mole. Well, if you want to know you can kick me out of that list and of this team." Artemis said walking up to her now ex-friends.

Everyone besides Kid Flash, were shocked. They didn't know that Artemis was going to be kicked out because of Red Arrow's sick game. Nobody said nothing.

"What's wrong Kid Idiot? Where are your jokes about me begin a spy for my family? They were so funny."

"Artemis... Why you didn't tell us about that?" Robin asked holding crying Zatanna by the hand.

Black Arrow turned to him.

"These two were _'bullying'_ me for God knows how long, in front of everyone! And all of you didn't do ANYTHING!"

"That's enough! I know Red Arrow and I'm sure he had reasons to-" Green Arrow spoke and Hawkeye cut him off.

"Ruined her self-esteem, her life, making her feel she like she is the worst person in the whole world. What kind of mentor are you? You should talk to her! Help her! And all you've done is kicked her out of the team where she was feeling like an intruder because of these two!" Hawkeye screamed getting closer to Green Arrow.

Green Arrow was so angry that he could kill Hawkeye in front of everyone.

"She's with me now. And I won't let any of you hurt her again." Hawkeye said with venom in his voice.

After that, he turned to Black Arrow.

"Let's go, we're done here."

 _ **After two hours**_

Clint took Artemis to eat something before they go back to tri carrier where Artemis' things were already in her new room.

"Hey, Clint."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for what you did for me... especially for that you had my back when we were in Mount Justice." Artemis said, taking a bite of her burger.

"No problem, kid." Clint said biting his burrito.

"Hey, Artemis?"

"What?"

"I know that Spiderman can be very annoying but you have to remember that he is a leader and you two have to get along so if he does stupid thing just shake it off and leave your comment for me. Alright?"

Artemis rolled her eyes and nodded.

 _ **Meanwhile in tri carrier**_

Spiderman was standing next to Black Arrow's room waiting for her. He still thinks that it was her fault that he fell down on a training session. He's going to apologize her just because he wants his teammates to give him a break from that situation on the training today.

"Hey, webs. You're still here? It's like nine p.m." Nova said walking up to Spiderman.

"I said that I'll go to apologize her. What are you doing here? I thought that only Tiger's and Arrow's rooms are here."

"Um, I um, I was just...going right there." Nova said and flew somewhere.

"Pervert."

"Says the guy who's still here."


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4  
**_ _ **Who needs gamma bomb when you've got Arty**_

* * *

 _"Pervert."_

 _"Says the guy who's still here."_

Spiderman turned and saw Black Arrow without her mask.

"How long are you standing there?" Spiderman asked.

She moved closer to him.

"Long enough to know why you're here." Artemis said smirking at him.

Spiderman sighed.

"I'm sorry about this what happened today. I shouldn't be swinging there."

"I know you're not sorry. You still think that it was my fault. I know when people are lying to me webhead."

Spiderman looked at her.

"You're right but I don't want to be your enemy. Let's say that this never happened."

Artemis was looking at him with an angry face but after awhile she smiled at him.

"Fine but next time if you get in my way like that, my arrow won't hit your web but your ass." She said opening the door to her room.

 **"Peep** "

"Oh shit!" Spiderman said looking at his dying phone

"What's wrong?"

"Can I borrow your phone? My girlfriend was calling me and my phone is about to die."

Artemis give him her phone. Spiderman didn't waste time and call his girlfriend.

"Hey, Liz. Listen, babe, I'm sorry abo-...I know and I'm sorry but my phone is... A friend borrowed me-... You'll meet her tomorrow at school... WHAT?! No no no no she's just a friend, nothing more... Bye."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, and you're going to meet her tomorrow and tell her that we're just friends." Spiderman said giving Artemis her phone back.

Artemis looked at him with an evil smile.

"I don't know...It would be fun to watch you trying to explain who the hell I really am to you."

Spiderman walked closer to her. Their faces were just inches apart.

"Don't you dare..."

"Or what..." Artemis said still smiling.

Her smile disappeared when she realized how close they were. She couldn't say that he was bad looking. And he couldn't say that about her too.

"Hey, you two. Get a room."

When two teenagers turned around they saw White Tiger looking at them with a smirk. Artemis came to her room and locked the door as fast as she could and Peter ran away somewhere. Tiger just rolled her eyes and came back to her room.

 _ **Next day in Midtown High**_

Ava gave Artemis a tour around the school so she would know where she is. They were walking down the hall now.

"You don't even know how happy I am. I can finally walk around the school in **my** clothes. And I'm not around rich idiots anymore." Artemis said.

"Happy to hear that you like it here."

"AYALA!"

"Here we go again..." Ava said turning around to see the person who is on top of her _total bitches_ list.

 _"_ Where is Peter?!"

"I don't know Allan. I'm not his keeper."

Artemis took a good look on this girl. She had blue eyes and blonde hair. She had a cheerleader uniform on.

"And who the heck is she?!" The girl shouted pointing at Artemis.

Ava sighed.

"That's Artemis. She's new."

"Did you _'borrowed your phone'_ to _**MY**_ boyfriend yesterday **at night**?!"

"Yeah." Artemis said simply giving a girl in front of her _and what are you going to do about it_ look.

"You b-"

"Liz!"When Liz turned around she saw Peter.

"Oh, there you are." Liz said with a smile.

"Really Parker? Didn't know you like girls with anger issues."

Liz was about to attack Artemis but Peter stopped her.

"Liz calm down! Don't listen to her." Peter said trying to calm Liz down.

"Yeah, Liz. We don't want another Hulk here." Artemis said smiling.

Liz made a face like she really was going to transform to Hulk. That made Ava laugh.

"SHUT UP AYALA! OR I WILL-"

"Smash you around the school? Gee, you're already getting greener." Artemis said.

Peter send Artemis a death glare.

"What? It's not my fault that she wants to smash everyone in her way."

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Come on Liz." Peter said walking away with Liz.

"That was good." Ava said laughing.

"How he can date someone like that?"

"He doesn't know how Liz is treating other people when he isn't around."

"Let me guess, when she is with him she's an innocent angel."

"Pretty much."

"And I thought that he wasn't that stupid."

"Well some times he is stupid but according to Liz, he is just blind."

"I can see that. Now come on we've got five minutes to get to our class." Artemis said.

"You know what, now I'm even more pissed that you didn't come to our team sooner."

"Yeah, me too."


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER 5_**  
 ** _The ''blind men'' recovered his gaze_**

* * *

Artemis was in her room fixing her arrows. It was three weeks since she joined the team. She was getting along with everyone...mostly. Spiderman was still mad at her for what she said to Liz three weeks ago. Artemis didn't care about it but it was very strange seeing a guy who is a hero and helps people any way he can with a girl who is mean and bitchy to everyone. Of course, Artemis wasn't an angel herself, she can be a total bitch sometimes but only when someone is really annoying her.

Artemis spoke with Ava and Sam(who was like a freaking stalker)about how in the world Peter and Liz are together. He had a crush on her since his first day in Midtown. After all the things she said about him he still had...has a crush on her. She was even dating a guy who is bullying Peter since first grade. This relationship was just so... wrong in all ways.

"Maybe she just needs an idiot like Parker to do her homework and projects." Artemis thought.

Artemis finished fixing her last arrow and stood up. She was working on her arrows for so long. She was exhausted. She was preparing herself to sleep when she heard knocking. Artemis stopped brushing her teeth and went to open the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Artemis asked frowning.

"I...well...(sigh) I broke up with Liz and all of my friends and even my aunt are busy... Look I know that you probably don't tolerate me but I just want to talk about it with someone." Spiderman said.

Artemis sighed.

"Look, it's not like that I don't tolerate you...it's just... You were annoying me for past three weeks and believe me, I hate when people are annoying me."

"Sooo... It means you don't hate me?"

"Yeah..."

"Sooo... Can I come in and talk with you cause I really need to get this off my chest."

Artemis was silent for a long moment.

"Ok but if you're going to annoy me again, I promise that you will leave through that wall."

Spiderman nodded and came to the room. He sat on her bed taking off his mask.

"So, why did you broke up with her?"

* * *

 _Peter and Harry were walking to their classroom when they saw a group of girls making fun of a girl with glasses. When Peter got a better look he saw that a girl who was laughing the most was Liz. Peter went to a group of hyenas and stood up for a girl with glasses. Hyenas decided to leave immediately. A girl who was attacked took her books from the floor, thanked Peter and went to her classroom. Peter saw that Liz was running down the hall so he ran after her._

 _When he caught up with her he took her by the arm to stop her._

 _"Why were you making fun of this girl?!" Peter asked with anger._

 _"Cause she is ugly and she's a_ nerd. _" Liz said like it was obvious._

 _Peter had a shocked look on his face but after a while, the shock turned into anger._

 _"It is true what MJ and Ava told me. You are the worst girl I have ever met. You're a bully and nothing more!"_

 _"OH YEAH! And you are a nerd who is living with his aunt because his parents didn't want him. So sad."_

 _Peter just frowned at her._

 _"Oh and for the record I was with you just cause my parents forced me too, the thought you will help me with school things." She said and walked away._

 _"Everyone was right... I was blind."_

* * *

Artemis was sitting next to Peter who was very sad about what happened. Sure Liz could tell him that he is worthless and stupid but telling him that his parents didn't want him, it was just pure evil. But this made Artemis think for a moment.

"Why you live with your aunt and not with your parents?" Artemis asked softly trying not to hurt him even more.

Peter sighed. The young archer could see tears in his blue eyes.

"When I was four my parents left me with my aunt and uncle, they said that they'll be back in a week but they never came back. When I was ten my uncle told me that they died in plane crash."

"So you're living with your aunt and uncle."

"No, only my aunt. My uncle was murdered... because of mine stupidity. When I've got my powers I didn't become Spiderman in the first place, I used my powers to make money. One night when I won the fight and was ready to take my praise the guy gave me an only quarter of the money. When I was walking towards the entrance I heard screams. I turned around to see a guy who stole the money from that asshole. I could stop him but I was so angry, I chose to get off his way and this was the biggest mistake of my life."

Artemis could hear that his voice was cracking. One tear was already falling down on his cheek.

"When I came back home I saw police cars. I came to the living room and saw my aunt crying on the couch and a police officer who was trying to comfort her. After my aunt calmed down a little he walked up to me and told me that my uncle was murdered."

Other tears were falling down. Artemis decided to put her hand on his knee to let him know that she was there for him.

"That guy who stole the money... he killed my uncle. All I needed to do was just don't move so the security would catch him but I.. didn't know that this could turn out like it did."

They were silent for a moment.

"Peter, I'm so sorry about that what happened and... about my behavior... sorry."

Peter looked at her and gave her a weak smile.

"It's ok. In your place, I probably would be worst."

Artemis gave him a little smile.

"So we're done with arguing and I know you a little bit better so..." Artemis said putting her hand on his.

"Friends?"

Peter looked at her for a moment and nodded.

"Friends."


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6  
**_ _ **Long day**_

* * *

It was two days since Peter and Artemis spoke and started to get along. The rest of the team was a little surprised how fast they teammates finished their _'war'_ but they didn't ask Artemis nor Peter what happened, all they knew was that Peter and Liz broke up. Now the teenage heroes were eating their lunch together.

"We really need to make our own food before going to school. That's disgusting!" Sam said pointing at his _"food"._

"Dude, don't complain. It could be worst. And I think you should eat that, Coulson said that we're going on the mission. Believe me, you don't want to fight bad guys with an empty stomach." Luke said while eating.

Sam looked at Luke and at his food. He grabbed his fork and was staring at his food.

"Oh, man... I'll be sick after I eat that..."

Sam looks up from his plate to Artemis and Peter who were laughing. Peter had a phone in his hand.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked glaring at his teammates.

The archer and spider started to laugh even more at Sam's words. Danny got up and walked behind them, he started to laugh as well.

"Dude, what's there."

Danny looked at Sam.

"You've made a weird face when you were complaining." Danny said.

"And I've got it on the camera." Peter said still laughing.

"Screw you, Parker!"

"Cage, Ayala, Rand, Crock, Alexander, and Parker, report to my office, now."

"Hey! I didn't eat anything!"

"Told Ya to stop complaining."

 ** _SHIELD's jet_**

"You're mission is to find out what Osborn wants in Metropolis. Our agents say that he was last seen in the restaurant with Lex Luthor. If these two are planning to work together, then we've got a big problem." Fury's hologram said.

"What if it's just business. Norman isn't the Goblin anymore, I'm sure-" Spiderman was speaking but Fury cut him off.

"Luthor and Osborn meeting up together to talk about fair business... Really..."

Spiderman just made a stupid face.

"We... Yeah..."

Fury frowned.

"Just find out what these two are up to." With that Fury's hologram disappeared.

"Can somebody tell me what's with this Osborn guy and why you said that he isn't the Goblin anymore?" Black Arrow asked.

"Long story short, Osborn is like Luthor but Osborn was turned into Goblin by a guy who was supposed to learn how web head got his powers so he could _make some kind of robots or something like that." Nova said._

"Okay... wait, is Osborn Harry's dad?"

"Yeah..."

"And I thought my dad was a total freak."

 ** _Metropolis_**

The team landed on a rooftop near LexCorp.

"Ok, all we need to do is get to Luthor's office, place a camera in there and wait for Osborn. A piece of cake." Spiderman said playing with the mini camera in his hand.

Nova who was flying above his friends felt a strong pain in his head.

"What's wrong Nova?" White Tiger asked.

"Ah, my head... It hurts..."

"Guys, I feel some strange energy." Iron Fist said.

"I think that energy is us."

When the team turned to see the owner of the voice they saw Kid Flash, Miss M and Superboy. Black Arrow frowned under her mask.

"Miss me, _**traitor**_?" Kid Flash asked looking at Black Arrow.

She was quiet. Spiderman looked at her.

"Hey, Arrow look at that. Your new punching bag just arrived." Spiderman said.

Arrow smiled at his comment.

"Who said it's new."

Kid Flash just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Luthor is our job, you better get the hell away from here." Superboy said.

"How did you-"

"Doesn't matter, I just know."

Powerman cracked his knuckles.

"Mind if I _help_ you with getting as far away from here, pretty boy?" Powerman said making Superboy angry.

"You will regret that you said that."

"Yeah right." Nova said aiming at Superboy.

Superboy smirked and attacked Nova. Miss M used her powers and throw White Tiger and Iron Fist to the next building. Powerman and Nova were fighting with Superboy. Spiderman and Black Arrow were trying to catch Kid Flash but he was too fast even for Spiderman.

"Oh, COME ON!" Spiderman yelled.

"Aim your web to the place where he's running, he should be stuck after that." Black Arrow said getting her arrow with sleeping gas ready.

"Good idea."

Spiderman shoots his web at Kid Flash way making him get stuck.

"What the hell is that thi-( _ ***sniff*)**_ uuh darky..."

Spiderman and Artemis turned and saw Miss M.

"Artemis I don't want to fight you, just... surrender."

"Sorry, Megan but I don't know what that word means."

Megan sighed.

"I really didn't want to do this to you but you left me no choic-AH!"

Megan was hit by a laser and knocked out.

"Lex, look at that. The wanna be heroes are fighting over you."

"I can see Norman ."

Teenage heroes stopped fighting with each other and turned to face Luthor and Osborn in armors.

"All of you have two choices: leave and let us do _business_ or fight us and be on the first page of all newspapers as criminals who attacked two well-known leaders of two best companies in the world. So, what's it going to be?" Luthor said with an evil smile.

Spiderman sighed.

"Fine but remember, we've got an eye on you two. Come on guys lets get back to the HQ."

 _ **SHIELD's tri carrier**_

"You've made a good decision Spiderman and don't worry we will watch every step that two are going to make. Now all of you get some rest." Fury said walking out of the mission room.

Spiderman was making his way to the exit when he heard somebody's calling him.

"Web head wait!"

"What is it Arrow?" Spiderman asked turning to face his teammate.

"I just wanted to say... thanks for having my back in Metropolis."

"You don't have to thank me we're friends right, that's just what we suppose to do. I'm sure you would do the same for me."

Black Arrow gave him a small smile. She also had a weird feeling in her stomach and she could feel that her cheeks were hot.

 _ **"Am I blushing?"**_

"Of course I would do."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, your face is red."

"Oh, um, I-I'm just... tired."

"Oh, ok. So, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Spiderman nodded and went to his home leaving Artemis in the corridor.

 _ **"What the check is happening to me..."**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_CHAPTER 7  
Patroling_**

* * *

The team was having last five minutes before the sweet sound of a school bell. It was their last lesson plus it was Friday. Luke was trying so hard not to fall asleep for the whole day. He decided to look around the class to stop thinking about comfy bed. He was surprised to see Artemis staring at Peter with a smile. He lightly punched Sam who was asleep next to him to ask if he missed something yesterday.

"Sam, wake up."

"What do you want?"

"Why is Artemis staring at Peter."

Sam chuckled.

"Artemis staring at Peter, nice joke Luke."

"I'm not joking, look."

Sam opened his eyes and he couldn't believe what he saw.

"The hell, I dibsed on her, Parker."

"Dibsed? Are you kiddin' me?"

"What?!"

"Did you really think that you can just dibs on a girl, like a thing." Luke said frowning at his teammate.

"It's not like that... can she stop looking at him like that."

Luke smirked.

"Looks like webhead's Parker charm kicked in."

"More like nerd charm..."

 _ **"RING"**_

"Ok class, remember about your homework. I will check it! That especially for you Mr. Alexander."

The class laughed and walked out of the classroom.

"So what's today, a French guy jumping like a frog or tomato who can throw a bus at you or guy who has a starfish mask?" Artemis asked walking between Sam and Ava.

"I think-"

"PARKER!"

"Crazy ex with anger issues." Ava finished.

Peter sighed and turn around to face his now ex-girlfriend.

"What do you want Liz?"

"Oh, I can see that you invited missy to your little gang." Liz said frowning.

"I can see your gamma radiation is smaller now. How much makeup do you have right now to cover that green face of yours?" Artemis asked.

"I will get you for this you bitch."

"I'm so scared that I can shit myself right now."

Peter started laughing at Artemis' remark.

"What?! You really think this was funny?!"

"Yeah."

Liz jaw dropped at his answer.

"You're a bigger asshole than I thought you are." With that, Liz walked away.

After that Peter turned to Artemis.

"And to answer your question: She needs to get that off her face with a shovel."

Artemis smirked at him before turning around and walk to her locker to grab her stuff.

 ** _New York City_**

Fury sent the team to patrol the city. Luke was with Danny, Ava with Sam and Peter with Artemis. They were patrolling for an hour now, they had only one more left.

"Soooo," Artemis started to break an awkward silence between them.

"Did you, um, start to plan that prank on Sam?"

"Yeah, it's nearly done. I just need to add a couple of things and Sam will be doomed..."

"... and speaking of begging doomed, do you think that this Red Arrow and your ex-team are going to show up on every mission now. Like last time."

"I don't know. It could be one-time incident because Luthor was there."

"So, every time that bald guy will be our 'target' they'll show up?"

"Probably."

"Are you ok with that?"

"No, but I can handle it." Black Arrow said smiling at Spiderman.

"Happy to hear that."

Thirty minutes flew away like a wind. Black Arrow and Spiderman didn't see any criminal for the whole patrol. It was strange for Spiderman, usually, you can catch the criminal at every street anytime.

"Maybe others catch all of them or we just aren't in the right place." Black Arrow said staring at Spiderman who was messing with his communicator.

"Maybe or all the scums are planning something big. I don't like it... You're shivering."

"Well, it is a little bit cold here."

Spiderman stopped messing with his tech and went to Black Arrow. He made a blanket made of a web.

"Here. It'll warm you for now." He said warping web blanket around Black Arrow who was just two inches away.

"Thanks..."

"Don't mention it..."

Peter could move but he didn't want to. He was standing there staring at her, and he didn't know why. That made Artemis blush but she didn't move too.

"Umm, I've got something on my nose?" She asked.

Peter woke up from his trance and he moved away, not saying a word.

"Ok, that was strange..." Artemis whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8  
**_ ** _Another dimension pt.1_**

* * *

 ** _Oscorp's labs_**

"I told you to turn left!" Black Arrow screamed.

"I told you to trust me, I know where to go!" Spiderman yelled back.

"Oh really, then when can we find door so we could get out of here already!"

"Can you shut up for a second?!"

"NO!"

"You really want me to web your mouth?"

"Believe me, being stuck with you, is the last thing I wanted today!"

 **"I knew that mission is going to be a very bad one.."**

 _ **Earlier that day  
SHIELD Tri carrier**_

The team was having a training session with Black Widow and Capitan America. They were training for three hours straight because of Nova's behavior. He needed to tell how much he _'wishes to never train with Cap or Black Widow ever again'_ before all of them get out of the training room. After thirty minutes talking about respect and hard work team needed to stay and rain two more hours.

After a torture, everyone went to get a shower. When Artemis was about to go to her bathroom somebody knocked on her door. She mumbled something under her nose and walked up to the door.

"If it's you Sam, I promise this time I will use my arrow with pepper spray!"

"It's me. I just wanted to ask if you could help me with one thing."

Artemis opened the door to let Peter in. He sat on her bed taking off his mask.

"What's wrong? Again?"

"Harry called me a few minutes ago and told me that he had seen his father acting weird, he's going to Oscorp now and I have a really bad feeling about this. So I decided to go to Oscorp and check what's Norman is up to."

"And what's my deal in this?"

"I want you to go with me, if he turns into Goblin your tricky arrows would be a big help in a fight."

Artemis was just looking at him for a couple of minutes.

"Fine, I'll go with you but..."

"There's a but in there?"

"You're buying me a food after that."

"What, you don't like SHIELD's meals."

"Would you be ok with eating a shit every day?"

"No."

"You've got your answer, now get out and let me change into my costume."

Peter nodded and got out of the room. He then leaned against the wall waiting for Artemis.

"Hey Parker, what are you doing in front of my girlfriend's room?" Nova asked walking up to Peter.

"If she's your girlfriend than I am a magick ferry."

"Where's your pink skirt and wings than?" Sam said smirking.

"Sam nobody will ever believe you that you are going out with someone like her."

"Shut up Parker or I w-AAAGGHHH!"

"I told you, next time I see you here, PEPPER SPRAY!"

 ** _Oscorp_**

Black Arrow and Spiderman were inside of Oscorp since it was a middle of a night, guards were sleeping so it was very easy to sneak into the building. Two young heroes checked every lab finding new weapons but no sign of Norman Osborn. Spiderman was getting more and more worried about that.

"He must be working on something to destroy me and SHIELD but where?"

"Um, webhead? I think I found him."

Spiderman quickly ran to Black Arrow. In one of the labs, Norman Osborn was working on a small machine in his hand.

"Finally, with Luthor's help, I managed to finish my greatest idea. Now I can send Spiderman and that one eye punk to another dimension. I hope he will show up fast."

"My God, this guy is seriously really sick in the head." Black Arrow whispered.

"Unfortunately he is." Spiderman said and went to the lab where Osborn was.

"Norman!"

"Oh, Spiderman! I'm so glad you're here but you shouldn't get your friend here. You know that begin around both of us in one room is very dangerous young lady?"

"Don't move Osborn. Give us that thing and surrender." Black Arrow said pointing her arrow at Norman.

Norman smirked.

"I'm sorry but I can't give you my new weapon but I can give you couple of my old ones."

Norman hit a red button that was on his desk, bringing thousands of robots.

"RUN!" Spiderman yelled taking Black Arrow bu the hand and run away.

"Maybe we should turn left?!"

"Trust me, I know where we're goi-LOOK OUT!"

Spiderman and Black Arrow dodged robot's attack. They quickly got up and started to run again.

"I told you to turn left!" Black Arrow screamed.

"I told you to trust me, I know where to go!" Spiderman yelled back.

"Oh really, then when can we find door so we could get out of here already!"

"Can you shut up for a second?!"

"NO!"

"You really want me to web your mouth?"

"Believe me, being stuck with you, is the last thing I wanted today!"

"You didn't have to go with me if you didn't want to be stuck with me!"

"SHUT UP!"

The young heroes were near exit but of course, robots blocked their way out. Norman Osborn got to the place were his intruders were.

"At first, I wanted to catch you and wait for your precious team to kidnap them too but after thinking this over..."

Norman walked closer to Spiderman.

"Tell me Spiderman, your more scared thinking about me killing you or..."

Norman pointed his dimension machine at Black Arrow.

"Your teammate here?"

"Don't you dare..."

"Make me."

"Think about your son Norman, he needs a father, not a supervillain."

"I'm not a supervillain, I'm a genius."

Norman shoot Black Arrow making her disappear.

"NOOO!"

"Robots get him!"

 _ **With Black Arrow**_

Artemis opened her eyes to see that she was at Mount Justice. The last place she wanted to be. She looked around and saw it was different. Of course it was different, she was in another dimension.

 _"Spiderman B09"_

 **"What?!"**

"Oh, hey babe. I thought you said you're going to help the team on the mission after Bolt's returned. And why are you dressed like that and why you're smaller? Did girls convinced Zatanna to use a magic on you again?"

"Um, what girls?"

Spiderman laughed.

"Our daughter."

"WHAT?!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9  
**_ ** _Another dimension pt.2_**

* * *

 _"Um, what girls?"_

 _Spiderman laughed._

 _"Our daughters."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

Black Arrow stood frozen. She had no idea what dimension she was in but she knew that it was all wrong. Webhead was probably in his late thirty's, **she** had kids with him and probably she and Peter from this dimension were married...

 **"The fuck..."**

"Um, Artemis? Are you alright?" Spiderman asked walking closer to her.

"N-No I'm not... I-I'm not Artemis... I mean I am but not from this dimension." She said trying not to freak out.

Spiderman was looking at her.

"Alright, so I guess you want to go home."

"Yeah..."

"Follow me." He said and started walking away.

Black Arrow followed Spiderman. She was still shocked.

"C-Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

 **"He didn't crack a bad joke about me being lost and totally out of my mind... the fuck is wrong with him?"**

"Are you and me from that dimension are-"

"Together? Yeah, for twenty years."

"A-And you two have two daughters?"

"Yep, twins Jessica and Alice..."

Black Arrow was silent. She couldn't progress what was happening.

"You would be scared how these two are looking just like you.."

"I-I'm sorry to change the subject like that but... where are we going?"

"Zeta Tube and then JL HQ."

"To?"

"To find Batman so he can help us figure out how to get you back home."

"Ok, good. I hope Green Arrow won't be there."

Spiderman chuckled.

"What, don't want to meet yourself."

"WHAT?!"

 ** _Justice League HQ_**

Spiderman and Black Arrow met Batman in one of the labs in HQ. Artemis was curious who is the Batman in this dimension since she is Green Arrow here.

"Looks like you need to stay here for awhile. I'll ask Atom and Red Tornado to help me with-"

"Dick, I can handle it. I'll call Atom and Red but you need to go home. It's Ethan's birthday today and you know what Jess told me."

"What?"

"That Ethan's biggest wish is to spend his birthday with you and Zatanna without masks and catching bad guys."

Batman looked at the ground and sighed.

"You're right, I'll go home. You want me to take her to Palo Alto?"

"If you can. Here, take the keys. You can leave her alone in the house, Artemis is going to be home in an hour."

"Alright, come on kid."

Artemis was unsure for a moment but she decided to go with the dark night.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked knowing that this isn't the first Batman.

Batman turned to her and smiled.

 **"Where the fuck this sick maniac sent me?! In this dimension, I'm Green Arrow, I'm married with weird webhead and have kids with him and now BATMAN is smiling at me!"**

"Did you just smiled?!"

"Yeah, I did."

Artemis was walking next to him with her mouth wide open.

"Come on Arty, It's not so hard."

 **"IT can't be..."**

"Robin?!"

"Wow, took you long enough."

"NO NO NO! It's all wrong!"

"Well you are from another dimension so..."

"Yeah, and I'm stuck with the last person I would want to be!"

"Why, did me form your dimension hurt you?"

"You don't know the half of it."

 ** _Forty minutes later  
Palo Alto_**

Dick ( who was pretty shocked what he from another dimension did nothing to help his friend and even after her quit, he did nothing) left Artemis in the house. Artemis looked around the living room. Dog's bed, a couple of photos of _her and Peter_. One of the photos caught her attention, in that photo she was hugging two babies with Peter hugging her from behind. She could clearly see that on that photo, her from this dimension was very happy.

Artemis sighed and sat on the couch. She heard a weird noise under a pillow next to her. She picked up the pillow to see a sleeping puppy.

 **"Guess I should see that coming after I saw a dog bed."**

Artemis looked at the door when she heard yelling.

"I'M DONE WITH THIS SO CALLED TEAM. I AM DONE!"

"Jess calm down."

"CALM DOWN YOU NEARLY DIED! IF MOM WASN'T THERE YOU WOULD BE DEAD!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"Girls calm down, you're gonna scare Oscar, again."

"He's probably under a pillow."

"Ok, you're gonna scare our guest then."

"Guest?!"

The door opened and Artemis saw two teenage girls. One girl had blonde hair and blue eyes and second was very similar to the first one but she had brown eyes and gray eyes.

 **"Wow, they are really very similar to me..."**

Right after girls came in Artemis from dimension came in.

"Welcome. don't mind these two, they're got this after their father." Older Artemis said passing her confused daughters.

She sat next to Black Arrow taking Oscar on her lap.

"You're confused too, aren't you?"

Black Arrow nodded with eyes wide open.

"Mom who is this and why she looks just like you?" Alice asked pointing at Black Arrow.

"Me from another dimension."

"WHAT?!" Both girls screamed waking up Oscar.

"Girls go to your room. Oh, and take Oscar with you."

Girls nodded and went to their room with Oscar.

"Y-You really have kids with **that** bug?!"

"Yeah, I do. And I'm planning to talk with _'that bug'_ to have another one."

"WHAT?!"

"God please, stop screaming I've already been on the screaming contest just minutes ago."

"S-Sorry but how are you two are together?!"

"Well, when two people love each other they are together. Simple."

"You are in love with Parker..."

"Yeah, I'm surprised you're not."

"WHA- WHY?!"

"You are just like me and I'm sure as hell my Peter is just like your's, well mine is more mature but still."

"I-I don't like him like that!"

Older Artemis smiled.

"Why, how did you guys met and when?"

Black Arrow sighed.

"We met when I started to be Hawkeye sidekick I joined a team where he is the leader, at first we couldn't stand each other then we started to tolerate each other and then-"

"You started to falling in love with him."

"NO!"

"Ok, then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. Listen, kid, I know that he can be immature and he usually has suicide thoughts as Spiderman and he can be a jerk sometimes but it's ok to love him. He's smart, kind, he cares about others, he probably can make you laugh and at least to me he is very attractive."

"H-He's not!"

"If he's not then why are you blushing even more?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10  
**_ ** _Young feelings_**

* * *

Black Arrow was helping Artemis with dinner while girls were doing homework. Black Arrow was silent but she had lots of things to talk about but she doesn't want to be rude or anything. It was still weird for her to be where she is right now.

"You really don't have any questions?" Artemis asked getting out plates.

"... I do..."

"So, ask. Don't be scared to."

Black Arrow sighed.

"How, how did you guys meet?"

Artemis smiled.

"We met in the Park in Gotham City, I was jogging when I saw a woman in trouble. I ran to help her. When I beat most of the thugs Peter showed up. When I saw him, it was like a spark you know, a beautiful spark. I fell in love with him right there."

"Fell in love? With Parker?"

"What? You really don't see how wonderful he is. Helping innocent and weak-"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Artemis looked at Balck Arrow to study her reaction. Black Arrow may be from another dimension but she was just like her.

"You're saying that because you like him." Artemis said with a smile.

Black Arrow's eyes opened wide.

"NO-"

"Stop lying to yourself, kid. You're even worse at lying than Jessy and Alice."

Black Arrow was quiet after that. When dinner was done girls came down and were ready to eat.

"God, it smells great mom," Alice said hugging her mom.

"You're acting like that to not get grounded for nearly killing yourself today. Aren't you?"

"Me?! Can't I just hug my mommy."

Artemis looked at Jessica who was trying so hard not to laugh.

"What did she do?"

"She-she's trying to get you on her side before dad comes back home."

Artemis frowned at Alice.

"I got C+ at my chemistry test today."

Artemis laughed and hugged Alice back.

"My poor baby. You're doomed."

"Jessy too..."

Jessica stopped laughing and quickly rushed to the door.

"Why?"

"She got C- at her Vietnamese test." Alice said looking at her sister with an evil smile.

"Jessy..." Artemis started but thanks to Jessy's luck Peter walked in.

"Sweety I'm home!"

Jessy hugged her dad.

"Daddy, help me."

Peter warped his arms around his daughter protectively.

"Mom wants to kill me."

Peter looked at his wife and saw how mad she was. After that, he looked at Black Arrow who was trying not to laugh.

"Glad to see you're smiling kiddo. Care to tell me what happened here?"

"They got bad grades. She from Vietnamese test and she from chemistry test." Black Arrow said pointing at both girls.

Peter looked down at Jessica.

"So, I guess you are trying to hide so your mother won't kill you, huh?"

Jessica smiled and nodded. Peter gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked up to his wife and Alice.

"Come on Arty, don't you remember how it was when we were in high school? Cause I sure do remember when you got F and you were trying to calm down your mother using me as a shield. AND I am still waiting for that cake you promised me to bake after I protected you from twenty eggs your mother throw at you couple years ago."

"Grandma was throwing eggs at you because of a bad grade?!" Alice yelled shocked.

"I can't image grandma in her wheelchair throwing eggs at you mom." Jessica said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I can-" Black Arrow said putting plates on the table.

"But in my dimension, I didn't have a human shield."

Artemis smiled at her.

"See, another point to try to give him a chance and believe me there's plenty more." She said and kissed her husband.

"Wait, in your dimension, you're not with dad?" Alice asked.

Black Arrow looked away with a blush.

"No, I'm not..."

"Oh, that's weird." Jessy said walking closer to her family.

"Why?"

"Cause these two can't get away from one another." Jessy pointed at her parents.

"Yeah, just like you and-" Alice spoke but Jessica put her hand on Alice's mouth to shut her up.

"Just like Jessy and who?" Peter said frowning at Jessy.

"Oh, um, nobody dad... oh god what hour is it, I think I need to go on patrol with Susan."

Jessy rushed to her room and before Peter could catch up to her she already escaped through the window. Peter sighed and looked at his wife.

"She is so grounded when she gets home."

Artemis only smiled and went to Black Arrow while Peter was trying to _'interrogate'_ Alice.

"I was thinking if you could go to the garden with me, after dinner of coures."

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you alone, who can better help you with figuring out your feelings then yourself?"

Black Arrow sighed and nodded.

"Great, now come on I bet you're starving."

Two blondes went to the dining room where Peter and Alice were waiting with their food.

"What took you two so long? We're starving here." Peter said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Artemis said and pointed at Alice who was nearly done with her dinner.

The fifteen-year-old looked at her mother and smiled innocently.

"What about Jessy?" Black Arrow asked.

"She'll come back after an hour or so, don't worry."

After the dinner, Black Arrow was sitting on the bench waiting for Artemis who needed to take something from the bedroom.

 **"I hope Peter's alright, Osborn is a maniac but Parker always has a plan... He's probably home already, happy about me disappearing... is he?"**

"Gee kid, I know I easily get lost in thoughts but I'm trying to wake you from that trans for two minutes." Artemis said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, I was thinking about-"

"Peter."

"Maybe..." Black Arrow said with a blush.

"I brought this, I think it'll help."

Artemis showed Black Arrow a big book.

"What's that?"

"Let's say it's _'my family story'._ " Artemis said opening the book.

There were pictures of her and Peter, one on the left shows them building a snowman in the park and there was the second one on the right showing Ali and Jessy were about five years old, they were building a snowman with Artemis while Peter was hugging her with a black hat on his head and carrot in his mouth.

"After Jessy and Ali came here, Peter and I made this book with photos. On every left page, there is a photo of me and Peter before I gave birth to girls and on the right photos in the same places as the photos on the left but with two little devils." Artemis said with a huge smile on her face.

Black Arrow was changing the pages fast, she was surprised that on every single photo, Artemis had a true smile and a spark in her eyes.

"The way you look on this photos... so happy, not worrying about anything. How?" Black Arrow said looking at Artemis.

"The answer is on all the photos in there."

Black Arrow looked down again, she couldn't believe Parker would make her feel like that... like she is the most important thing in the world... like she can be happy, not thinking about her past or not thinking about the future.

 **"Maybe I could give him a chance..."**


End file.
